


All The Times We Said I Love You

by idontthinkitsbri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Pining, X-Factor, i was bored, im just writing man, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, reality os
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontthinkitsbri/pseuds/idontthinkitsbri
Summary: From their first "I love you" to their first hello, a quick lil fluffy one shot about Harry and Louis finding and pining over each other.





	All The Times We Said I Love You

"I love you."

Harry blinks his eyes and looks up from his coffee. "What?" he stutters, his face burning. Louis is looking at him, eyes half lidded, a smile drowsily painted on his face. He is the picture of bliss. "I said I love you," Louis says and it sounds like he is saying his own name. Harry lets out a rough laugh as Louis begins to stir his own cup of tea. "Well don't act so surprised. It's not like you didn't know," he scoffs. At that Harry lets out a real laugh and bends over the breakfast table, bringing Louis' face to his own and kissing him softly before breaking into a smile. "I love you too," Harry says as he goes in for another kiss, "Just thought you should know." 

Harry sits back down and Louis' lips are now pressed into a tight lipped crooked smile, trying not to show how happy he is, despite his eyes sparkling with a new unnamed emotion. Harry takes a sip of his coffee and smiles to himself. And in that moment Harry realizes what this feeling is and like every time before he stares at Louis and knows he wants to live in _it_  forever. 

* * *

 

"I think I like you."

Harry is crying in Louis' car. Rain is hitting the window as they sit, parked in Louis' driveway. The headlights offering just enough light to see the other's faces. The clock is blinking 00:08 and Harry begins to wonder how long they had been sitting there since Louis had asked him what was wrong. Harry had been quiet all day and it took Louis a whole hour to get Harry to say something and now Harry didn't know how to stop.

"I think I like you and I'm so scared, Lou," Harry sobs, "I think I like you and I hate it. I know you don't like me back and it hurts so much. You will never like me back and I feel so stupid and sick because it all feels like so much and I am so scared. I am so scared that you're going to hate me. That you are going to think I am gross and disgusting and you're going to hate me and everything just hurts so much. I'm so sorry, Louis. I'm sorry." He finishes and lets out a small groan as he tries to keep his vomit at bay. The tears are rolling down his cheeks and his breaths are heavy and jagged. Harry doesn't dare to look up to see what Louis' expression is. 

The tension in the air is thick and stiff and if the clock wasn't still blinking Harry would have guessed time was standing still. But now too many moments are passing by with neither saying anything and it is as if both boys can feel the spin of the earth in the silence. 

It is when Harry's eyes dart to the door handle, planning his escape, that he hears the headlights click off. Fingers graze across the edge of chin and lift his head up from his knees. Harry's gaze meets Louis' as Louis pulls his face towards his own, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. The kiss is broken after a second has barely gone by but only one more goes by before Harry is pulling Louis back to him, kissing him deeply and without care or caution. He runs his fingers through Louis' feathered hair as tears of relief stream down his face. Years of restraint finally melting away as he pulls Louis closer, closer, closer, trying to make up for the lost time and only feeling Louis press into him as if to say more, more, more. 

And suddenly time begins again.

Rain is still hitting the windows.

The clock is still blinking on.

And Harry is kissing Louis with nothing but the dark and the rain and time surrounding them. 

And though Harry isn't quite sure what he is feeling right now, he knows that he wants to live in _it_ forever. 

* * *

 

"Oops!"

Harry laughs as the boy stumbles into him. He had meant to go for the paper towels next to Harry and had caught himself on his own shoelace. Harry's eyes rise to meet the strangers. "Hi," the blue eyed boy says, his breath coming out weak and breathless. Harry blushes. The blue eyed boy takes a hesitant step back. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to run into you there, mate," he says sheepishly. 

"Tis okay," Harry said, biting back a grin, "I'm Harry."

"I'm Louis. I saw your audition and you're crazy good, mate, I'd be surprised if you didn't win this whole thing." the other boy says and its in the way that he says it that Harry knows he isn't being mean or lying. "Thank you. I'm pretty nervous so it was nice of you to say that. A lot of people here are really good." Harry admits, running a hand through his hair. Louis laughs in a way that sounds like Sunday morning. "You? Nervous? At least you're not tripping over your own shoe laces." Both boys laugh at this, letting their bliss echo through the restroom. "Ooh you know what I have an idea!" Louis says as he grabs Harry's arm, "Let's take a picture together so that when you win I can say that I knew you before you were." 

"Where are we going?" Harry asks not even the bit worried about this boys presumptuousness and fully allowing himself to go wherever he may lead. "Anywhere but here. The lighting is terrible," he answers as if its common sense. Louis stops for a moment before looking Harry over with a newfound curiosity and fondness. "You know Harry, I think we're gonna be great friends," he finishes, letting his hand drop from Harry's arm to his hand before leading him once more, unbeknownst that each movement is burning into the younger boy's skin. "I think so too." Harry says, over the chaos of the waiting room, as Louis' pulls them through, desperate to find good lighting.

And it is in that moment that Harry feels it. He isn't quite sure what it is but he thinks that he wants to live in _it_ forever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it if I have any more free time I'll write something else this actually is so fun omg


End file.
